Typhoon Twins
Typhoon Twins was a two-part middleweight clusterbot built by Team Typhoon, which competed in the Middleweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. Consisting of two identical lightweight robots (individually named Typhoon Thunder and Typhoon Lightning), it reached the final round of the competition in its only televised appearance, but lost to the original Typhoon on a Judges' decision. One half of Typhoon Twins, Typhoon Thunder, also competed in - and won - the Extreme 2 Lightweight Championship, filmed and broadcast alongside the Middleweight Championship. Design In common with other robots entered by Team Typhoon, Typhoon Twins consisted of two identical robots (Typhoon Thunder and Typhoon Lightning) with circular bases and conical bodies forming full-body spinners. The bodies were painted red, white and blue to resemble the Royal Air Force roundel and were capable of spinning at approximately 700rpm. Both parts of Typhoon Twins entered the arena tied together with wire, and would separate and fight as individual machines during the course of battles. The wire was hidden beneath a paper cover, itself featuring a logo for 870 Squadron. According to former Team Typhoon member Gary Cairns, the individual parts of Typhoon Twins were meant to be a boy and girl; as such the 'female', Typhoon Thunder, wore a skirt concealing the base of its full-body spinner. The Team Typhoon Twins was entered by a team of air cadets from Edinburgh, Scotland. Although the core design of the Typhoon machines was created by the usual team captain Flying Officer Peter J. Bennett, he was not a member of the Typhoon Twins team, instead handing captaincy over to Neil Harrison. The team also featured Alistair McLeod, and the driver of Typhoon Thunder, Keri Scott. Robot History Extreme 2 Typhoon Twins competed in the Middleweight Championship of Extreme 2, shown as part of the Robot Rampage episode. In the first round, the Typhoon Twins were drawn against 259, Doom Too, and Mammoth. The twins split and instantly got up to speed. Thunder hit Mammoth, which had already been immobilised after being flipped by 259. 259 hit the pit release button and Lightning came in for the attack. It didn't cause damage to 259 and instead bounced towards the pit, and 259 pushed it in. Luckily for the Edinburgh Air Cadets, the regulations for non-heavyweight clusterbots were that all parts must be defeated for the robot to be deemed immobile. Thunder continued fighting while Doom Too and Mammoth, who had both been immobilised by 259, were counted out and eliminated. In the final, the lightweight pair met middleweight brother Typhoon, as well as 259 and Steel Sandwich. Unsurprisingly, Typhoon Twins conspired with Typhoon to take down 259 and Steel Sandwich from the start of the battle. After splitting, Typhoon Lightning took a hit from the disc of 259, slamming Typhoon Lightning into a wall. Typhoon Thunder hit 259 from the rear, but almost drove into the pit when 259 pressed the pit release button. Soon after, 259 was flipped by the middleweight Typhoon, sending it out of the competition. Both of the Typhoon Twins had stopped spinning and were trying to push the immobile Steel Sandwich down the pit. Steel Sandwich came back to life but was quickly ganged up on by all three Typhoon robots. Steel Sandwich was counted out because it had lost drive on one side, leaving only Typhoon and Typhoon Twins, but none of the machines seemingly made any effort to attack each other. Typhoon and Typhoon Twins survived until the end of the battle, but the Judges' decision went against Typhoon Twins, instead favouring the singular Typhoon. This relegated Typhoon Twins to second place in the Middleweight Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Category:Middleweights Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots from Scotland Category:UK Series competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots from Edinburgh Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2